<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero! by yukkueri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487309">Hero!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri'>yukkueri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuTae Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - School, Attempt at Humor, Child Na Jaemin, Crack, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemins' submitted essay has interesting content that Taeil needed to discuss with his parents...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin &amp; Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuTae Family [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii omg how are you guys??</p><p>i haven't been updating alot eh? :")</p><p>anyways heres a little something i thought of while scrolling through meme pages...</p><p>hope you guys like it and happy reading ❤ </p><p>thank you!</p><p>i apologize for grammar/spelling errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a teacher isn’t as easy as Taeil thought it would, but knowing that his teachings and values had caught up to the children had tattooed a soft spot in his heart. He really loves children, he loves seeing them run around, play and interact with each other.</p><p>It was recess, and the classroom was empty.</p><p>Taeil thought about his students with a fond smile on his lips, before snapping out of his thoughts and back to marking the kids’ work.</p><p>He had given them a task which involves free-writing. He wanted to highlight the students’ weak points in their grammar or writing.</p><p>‘Jaemin’</p><p>Reading the name had put a smile on Taeils’ face.<br/>He known that both Yuta and Taeyong had been tutoring and teaching Jaemin a lot before he even entered school. Taeil knows that Jaemin is a smart boy, and his works and learning skills were excellent.</p><p>‘My dad is a Hero’</p><p>The title didn’t raise any suspicion, yet it excite Taeil more to read the content written. He was also curious about Taeyongs’ oh-so-heroic act.</p><p>‘My dad is a hero because he saved papa from going to heaven.’</p><p>That was… odd.</p><p>Taeil raised an eyebrow. He met with Yuta this morning and a few days ago and Yuta didn’t tell him anything at all. Heck, Yuta seemed perfectly fine!</p><p>Taeil shook his head, continuing to read Jaemins’ little essay.<br/>‘Papa would be dead if dad wasn’t so brave’<br/>‘It happened last weekend, I heard papa scream in the bedroom “Oh God, I’m coming! Oh God I’m coming!”’</p><p>Taeils’ face paled..</p><p>Jaemin wasn’t explaining….that… was he?</p><p>‘I was so scared. I don’t want papa to die. I ran into my parents’ bedroom. Papas’ legs were sticking straight up in the air.’</p><p>‘God was trying to pull him up, but dad was on him and pushed him back.’</p><p>‘He pushed so many times until God let papa go.’</p><p>Taeils’ face became crimson red from what he just read. Did Jaemin just explained.</p><p>He sighed and shook his head, reaching for his phone inside his pocket.</p><p>He really needed to have a little talk with Yuta and Taeyong.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>“What seems to be the issue?” Yuta said, as soon as both him and his husband took a seat. “Is Jaemin doing bad in school?”  Taeyong then shot his question.</p><p>Taeil saw the concerning look on both of their faces and… he doesn’t think both Taeyong and Yuta are going to like what he was going to inform to them. </p><p>Without answering any of their questions, Taeil reached towards the paper laying by his desk and gave the small A5 sized paper to Yuta.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Confused, they both looked at each other before Yuta took the paper from Taeils’ hand and read the content.</p><p>It was indeed written in Jaemins’ messy handwriting.</p><p>Taeyong observed Yutas’ face while reading the contents of the paper,noticing that his cheeks became red before slapping the paper on Taeyongs’ chest, in a form of telling him to read what their beloved angel has written.</p><p>Taeyong raised his eyebrow before taking a peek. He was clearly avoiding Yutas’ angry gaze and his attention turned fully on what Jaemin has written.</p><p>On the paper spreads the sentence that jaemin wrote is just a plain sentence innocently written in a view of a child but still what the boy tries to describe is the time when he and his husband were having their… intimate moment together.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I already locked the door.”</p><p>“Exactly. You THOUGHT.” Yuta proceeded to glare at his husband.</p><p>Taeil shook his head at the couples’ behavior.. It seems like sooner or later, they’re going to fight.</p><p>“Look, I don’t care if the bedroom door is locked or not but you need to know that what you have done has been recorded inside your sons’ brain..” Taeil said, “He even thought of it as a heroic act.” </p><p>“So… what can we do..?” Taeyong asked, ignoring Yuta beside him. <br/>Yuta seemed as if he forgot that his screams that brought Jaemin to peek inside their bedroom.</p><p>“..Just.. Give him a logical explanation.”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“I can’t believe papa and dad are picking me up from school!” Jaemin chirped excitedly when they reached the car. Usually, his papa would pick him up from school but now that his dad is tagging along, he’s excited.</p><p>Yuta smiled and gave his son a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Taeyong cleared his throat, “Actually.. There’s something papa wants to talk to you about.”</p><p>Jaemin blinked and turned to Yuta in curiosity.</p><p>“What is it, papa?” The innocent child questioned his father figure. </p><p>Yuta sighed and stroked Jaemins’ hair. He didn’t have the heart to scold the poor child, let alone explaining something so difficult for his child to understand.</p><p>“Papa heard that you got a writing assignment yesterday.”</p><p>“I did! But….. Mr. Moon gave it a bad grade..” Jaemin frowned, leaning onto his papa as comfort.</p><p>Taeyong turned to Jaemin slightly, wanting to say ‘Of course it got a bad grade. You wrote about your parents having sex, you little peeper.’ But he held it in, fearing that he would really upset his child.</p><p>“Do you know why, Nana?”</p><p>The boy shook his head, but he guessed. “Is ir my handwriting?”</p><p>“No.. Your handwriting is fine.. It’s.. It’s what you wrote.” Yuta pointed out.</p><p>Jaemin raised an eyebrow, “But I wrote about dad!” </p><p>Taeyong made a face.</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart but what your dad did wasn’t heroic.”</p><p>“Really..? Then what did dad do?”</p><p>“It’s something you’ll understand when you get older.” Taeyong quickly cut Yuta off. </p><p>He knows if Yuta tries to explain, everything will turn to a mess.</p><p>“But I’m already a big boy! Come on, papa! Tell meee!!” Jaemin whined.</p><p>Yuta gave Taeyong a look before turning back to their son.<br/>“Jaemin…” <br/>They both tried to explain it in a simple manner in hopes that Jaemin would understand..</p><p>Seems like it didn’t work as the boy keeps on hitting them with unnecessary questions…</p><p>This is going to be a looonggggg ride home…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh jaeminnie 😅</p><p> </p><p>kudos and comments are highly appreciated ! thank you !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>